


September Prompt

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, if you expect smut I warn you it's all fluff, september prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you fucking with me?”<br/>“Due the fact that we are in open-space and fully clothed my answer will be a big, fat, no.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	September Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> *insert Mushu gif here*  
> I'm alive.Hello.Yeah.  
> I'm sorry for being dead for months, like really sorry.But here I am(with a late prompt, nothing new, me and deadlines, we don't get along)  
> I promise I'll be more active, you better prepare yourself for arya/gendry overload, I'm not kidding.  
> Sidenote:My line-breaker is lovely, isn't it?  
> And, I'll let you know, I'm very happy about how this turned out.  
> Hope you like it.

“Remember me, why are we out in this weather?”  
Arya had her back to him, but Gendry could see her rolling her eyes.  
“It’s mid-september, just a little windy and 10 degrees Celsius, it feels like summer.Quit bitching!”  
He snorted.  
‘We certainly have diffrent views on the summer’  
Which was totally understandable with him growing up in the South where this temperature was probably late November and the snow barely fell during the winter.Unlike Arya, who probably put on a diver outfit and went scuba-diving in the snow in January.  
“Were are we going more exactly?”asked Gendry stuffing his hands deeper in his jacket pokets.  
Arya gave him one of her signature ‘are-you-serious’ looks.  
“We are in a place called White Harbour, isn’t it obviously?”  
Gendry just stayed silent-you could basically hear crickets in the background-half to annoy her, half in denial over the place when Arya was dragging him.  
“The beach, you stupid!”  
Gendry made a face and groaned so hard that he most certainly made all the birds in a one mile range fly away.  
“Are you fucking with me?”  
“Due the fact that we are in open-space and fully clothed my answer will be a big, fat, no.”  
Gendry grinned.He kinda loved, kinda hated when she was answering like this to sentences with double meanings.  
No that he thought about fucking her, of course.Not too many times at least.Gendry loved his friendship with Arya, he did, but it was one hell of a ‘we are just friends, but I would totally fuck you if you asked’case.  
“You know the open-space is not necessarly a problem.”  
“Oh please.You’d start complaining about the cold in the momment you’d pull your hands out of your pockets.”  
“Are you suggesting to take the things inside?”  
“As if.I’m not returning to Wylla house anytime soon.”  
He neither.Wylla was cool, but having her boyfriend over as well as her firends while her parents were in some business trip might have not been the best mix.  
“I second this decison.”Gendry said after a momment.”You Northern seem to have a habbit of having loud sex.”  
He lost the count of how many times Arya asked him to crash to his place because Wylla or one of the Mormont sisters had boyfriends over.Gendry went once to pick her up and he heard enough to understand why Arya was desperate to get out of the house.  
“Bitch please!In North we are not having sex, we mate.”  
He rolled his eyes, leave it to Arya to say something like this ina dead-serious tone.  
“It certainly sounds like it.Speaking of, about taking things inside I’m certainly I saw a-”  
“Oh ho ho, no way.”  
Arya was next to him in a second, keeping his arm in a iron-grip and continuing to lead him in the direction of the beach.  
“You’re not escaping that easy, sir.I said beach and to the beach we go.”  
There was no way out, not when Arya was so settled on this, so he may as well enjoy it as much as he could.  
“As m’lady commands then.”  
Gendry smirked when she glared at him and laughed when she tried to step on his foot.It ended up with him being dragged faster.Oh well.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(✿◕‿◕)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧Gendrya✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They continued to walk arm in arm, passing the harbour area, but kept on the seafront line till they reached the outskirts of the city.Gendry preffered not to ask.Though, when the wind started to blow harder, he reconsidered.  
"Almost there."said Arya like she read his mind.Which she probably did.  
If it was to be honest, he was quite impressed about how well she could read him.And even though Arya never said it, Gendry knew the feeling was going both ways..  
"We're here!"Arya's exclamation dragged him out of his thoughts.  
Gendry looked around.The beach was empty, the only noise around was the sound of waves crushing against the shore and the salty smell of the sea was refreshing.  
"Well, it's not that-where are you going?Arya!"  
"Come on!"she shouted over her shoulder, while she was running along the wooden walkway.  
Gendry sighed and started to run after her.That little devil coocked something in her mind, he was sure of it.  
Arya climbed down the walkway steps, skipping two at a time and gendry almost crashed over her when she suddenly stopped.  
He was about to ask her what in the world was she doing when she kicked off her shoes and unzipped her hoodie, casually throwing it in the sand.Her umper and jeans followed soon.Then, she turned around frowning at him like she was seeing him there for the first time.  
"What are you doing?  
"What are you doing?"  
"What, you think I brought you here to admire the view?We're going swimming!"  
"Uh, no, we implied two or more persons and as long as I'm concerned you are the only one who is going to turn into a popsicle."  
"You are such a whinny bitch, come on take your clothes off."  
"No way."  
"Yes, way.Get here you idiot!"  
Gendry's eyes almost popped out of his head when she started to unzipp his jacket, then his hoodie.  
"Three layers, seriously?"she asked while throwing his jumper in the clothes pile in the sand.  
"I can do it myself"he said, grabbing her wrist before she reached for his belt, totally ignoring her previous question.  
"About time"Arya said taking few steps back and crossing her arms, tapping the sand impatiently with her foot.  
He barely had time to place his jeans next to his shoes before she caught his wrist dragging him in the water.He could have stopped her, of course, he was a lot stronger than her, but he knew this fight was lost a long time ago.And between freezing in the water and freezing in the sand, isn't like he really had a better pick.  
"Holy shit, this is cold"he screamed once they were in the water.  
"No shit Sherlock"Arya rolled her eyes and splashed him in the face.  
He whiped the salty water off his face and reached for Arya, but she swam away.  
"You're slow."she said splashing at him, again.  
He wasn't sure how much time they spent fooling around like this, splashing water at each other and trying to push each other under like they were some stupid kids not adults.By the time they decided to get out, Gendry wasn't sure how his fingers and toes didn't fall off yet.  
Arya was faster than him to get dressed up, but there was nothing new, she was faster than him at a lot of things.Sometimes he thought she did it on purpose, taking everything as a competition.  
When he reached for his clothes, impatiently, wanting nothing more than a source of heat, no matter how small, he saw Arya fallin on her back and for a second he was worried that she passed out.  
It wasn't the case though, she was just standing there looking up at the sky.  
"The stars are pretty."she noted  
Gendry blinked.Maybe she drank salty water by accident, that seemed to be a thing Arya wouldn't say, unless she was drunk.  
He shaked his head and put his clothes on, blowing some air in his hands, hoping it will warm them up, at least for few seconds.When he turned around, he saw Arya was asleep.  
He went and picked her up, slowly, hoping he won't wake her up.  
Gendry couldn't really feel his fingers nor his toes and he will get a cold in the best case, but when Arya burried her face in his chest he couldn't help, but smile.


End file.
